Save Me
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's always been close to Morgan... Two shot.
1. Save Me

**Save Me**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Someone has their eye on Emily, and will do anything to get her...

Special Thanks To:** I luv emily prentiss 2012** for the prompt. Hope you enjoy this.

A/N: Now I'm a major H/E fan, but this prompt was given to me by a M/E lover so I'll do my best.

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review.

* * *

><p>"A man with an obsession is a man who has very little sales resistance." C.S. Lewis<p>

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door to her apartment, and paused when she saw the box outside on her doormat.<p>

The instant she spotted the box, it made her wary. She knew that something had been off for the past few days, calls and hang ups were one thing, but the presents left on her doorstep were another.

She nearly had a heart attack when she spotted the flowers on her doorstep seeing them gave her a crippling flashback of Doyle which made her pull her gun out and nearly shoot a neighbor.

Biting her lip, she picked up the box and noticed that their was no card or returned address, meaning that it had to be hand delivered.

Shaking her head she carried the box with her to the parking garage and shoved it in her backseat as she got in and drove towards the BAU. She knew, she had this feeling before, that she was being watched.

Emily pulled into her parking space and looked all around the semi-deserted parking garage. She paused when she saw someone come out from a shadowed area but sighed internally when she seen it was just Morgan and Reid.

"Wow, Princess" Morgan said teasingly, "You look like you just avoided a heart attack. You ok?"

Emily smiled, she loved it when Morgan showed his playful yet caring side, "Just a little jumpy is all. Still getting into the swing of things."

Reid and Morgan exchanged concerned looks, "Are you sure you're ok, Emily?" Reid asked.

Smiling again, "Yeah, I'm fine" Emily said raising an eyebrow, "I could use a big pair of strong hands though..."

Morgan chuckled, "And what do you want me to do for you this time, Princess? Change your tire? Carry you to the BAU floor? Or just worship the ground you walk on from afar?"

Emily tapped her chin, "Now I wouldn't mind any of those, but actually I need help with this box in the back of my car..."

Morgan sighed as he walked to the back of the car, shaking his head "The things you make me do..."

* * *

><p>Morgan reached in and lifted the box, "Jeez, what's in here a dead body?"<p>

"I don't know" Emily said shrugging, "It showed up on my doorstep, and I'm going to take it to the third floor and have Marcum run it for fingerprints."

"Are you ok?" Reid asked, "I mean random packages don't show up on people's doorstep. You're not... being stalked are you?"

"No..." Emily denied, "No, nothing like that."

"Emily" Morgan asked wary, "Tell the truth."

Sighing, she looked from the box to their faces, "Well the past week or so, I've felt like... I don't know, maybe that I've been watched. But come on, who'd want to stalk me?"

Reid's eyebrow shot up at that, "Statistically two-third of the stalkers pursue their victims at least once per week using more than one method."

"Reid..." Morgan said.

"And interestingly enough, seventy-seven percent of female victims know their stalkers" Reid added.

"REID!" Morgan said sighing as he turned his attention back to his partner, "Emily, we're going to sit down and talk about this with Hotch."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Morgan, their is nothing going on, I'm fine."

Morgan passed the box off to Reid, "Take that to Marcum. Emily is coming with me to talk with Hotch and Dave."

Emily sighed as she felt herself being led to the elevator only to dig her heels in and stop.

"Morgan, please" Emily protested, "I don't want to do this. We don't know if I even have a stalker, this could just all be some kind of harmless..."

Morgan turned around with a look on his face, "What's harmless, Emily? Huh? You've got someone leaving packages on your door, or feel like you're being watched? Emily those aren't coincidences, it's a freaking sign. We're either going to talk to Hotch about this or I'm camping out at your place until we figure this out. Choose."

Emily's eyes widened, _'Tell the team, and be under the watchful eye of every single one of them until the end of time or bunk up with Morgan? Hmm?'_

"Well, Princess?" Morgan said, "I'm waiting, what's it going to be?"

Emily sighed in defeat, "Fine but you sleep on the couch."

Morgan smirked, but then said, "The couch? Aw, come on Princess."

"Too bad, Romeo" Emily said chuckling, "The couch or the floor."

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the elevator, trying to resist the urge to push Morgan back inside.<p>

Ever since he made the decision to appoint himself her personal bodyguard he'd been hovering, only giving her five minutes to herself.

But she knew why he was, because he didn't want to lose her again, like he did with Doyle.

"Ok, Emily" Morgan said, "So what will it be pizza, Chinese or what?"

Emily sighed as she pulled out her keys, "I guess pizza would be fine."

"Good" Morgan said pulling out his cell phone, "Now hurry up inside..."

Emily stared at the door, "Uh, Morgan..."

"What?" Morgan said, looking up he seen her door ajar he pulled her away from the door as he pulled out his service weapon, "Stay here."

Morgan shoved opened the door, and looked around inside while Emily stood at the door, waiting for him.

She hated this version of herself. She hate herself for appearing to be the weak damsel in distress.

"Morgan?" Emily called out, "Morgan, what's happening?"

Morgan holstered his gun as he came back, "Grab some stuff you're staying with me. This is bad."

"What happened?" Emily asked seeing Sergio rush at her, she bent over picking up the cat, "Morgan tell me."

"Your pictures of the team, are trashed" Morgan said, "But there's a shrine of you and written in paint is the words, I'll be seeing you."

"What the hell?" Emily said, rushing in.

Her heart breaking seeing her apartment trashed, her stuff scattered and she wondered where the picture of her from her graduating from the Bureau was.

"Grab stuff enough for a couple of days" Morgan said walking over placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Here, I'll hold on to the cat."

Emily handed over the cat, walking over to her room, she winced when she seen her undergarments were laid out, on display.

She knew this was bad, it was really bad. Someone was after her, and she didn't have a clue who it was.

Walking over to the door, she heard a sound coming from her closet and turned, pulling out her gun, as she walked towards the closet door.

"Morgan" Emily called out, as she reached her hand out to open the door when it banged open.

A man in a black mask charged at her, grabbing onto her arm, wrenching the gun from her hand.

Morgan rushed towards the fighting two. Emily felt her stomach get punched, as she fell backwards on the bed.

Morgan picked up his gun firing it at the man, who ducked under the bed tossing a side lamp at Morgan who hit the ground to avoid the lamp.

Turning on her side, Emily looked over to see the figure retreating form rush out of the room. Pulling herself up, she seen Morgan push himself up off the floor.

"Emily" Morgan said pulling her into his arms, "Are you ok?"

"Fine" Emily said, "I'm fine."

Pulling out of the hug, "We'll find him, Emily. I swear it."

"I know" Emily said exhaling her breath, "I know."

* * *

><p>"Morgan, it's not safe for me to be here" Emily said standing with him, outside his house, "I don't want to put you or any of the team in any danger. Not ever again."<p>

Morgan unlocked his front door, tossing her go bag inside as he took her hand leading her in.

"Emily, get this through your head" Morgan told her as he walked her over to his black leather couch, "There is no way you are going to go through this alone. We're a team, we work best when we're all together, and the sooner you realize that we all have your back, the better. Now go on, go take your stuff up to the room. The team will be here soon for dinner."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you know I haven't had a group slumber party since I was fourteen years old. I don't know..."

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let Garcia shove your hand in a bowl of cold water" Morgan chuckled, "Can't guarantee JJ though."

Emily smiled at that, "Thanks, Morgan. For having my back... And this."

"Always, Princess" Morgan said, "Always. Now how about I order that pizza, still take pepperoni and olives?"

"Mm hmm" Emily said picking up the go bag and heading for a room, "Extra cheese."

"Yes, Emily" Morgan said feeling himself relax, knowing she was safe under his roof and line of sight.

Emily wandered into the bedroom, looking around she liked this feeling of being near Morgan.

But she'd never admit that, she liked it, after all he was her friend and partner, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

><p>"I thought you gave up coffee, Emily" Morgan said a few days later as the two walked into the coffee house, "You know with this whole new positive kick?"<p>

"Well there's no law that says when you step in to a coffee shop you have to order coffee." Emily said with a raised eyebrow, "There are plenty of other drinks on the menu."

Shaking his head, he perused the menu while Emily waited in line for their turn.

She frowned when she felt someone bump into her from behind and turned around.

"Ouch" Emily said causing Morgan to look over at her and furrow his eyebrows.

"John?" Emily said as she rubbed her shoulder, "Johnny, when did you get back into America?"

"Emily?" John said hugging her tightly, "Oh my God, it's great to see you... How have you been..."

Looking over at Morgan with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, I'm good. How about you? The last I heard you were headed off to Brazil?"

"Yeah, yeah" John said, "I was there just under two years. Just got back about three weeks ago."

"Oh" Emily said surprised while Morgan's gut instinct said to keep an eye on John.

"Three weeks" Morgan repeated, "And what were you doing in Brazil?"

"Photographing the wildlife" John said looking over at the dark agent suspiciously, "Well I gotta go. I've got an appointment with an editor. But lets catch up, Em."

"Sure, John..." Emily said her stomach clenching as he leaned in to kiss her cheeks.

"It's really great to see you again." John said waving as he walked out the door and turned to look in from the glass doors, "Hmm."

"Three weeks, Princess" Morgan said, "Isn't that the length of time since all the weird shit has been happening..."

"Next" the young coffee boy said, "Miss Prentiss, the usual?"

Emily smiled at the young man, "You know it Joe. Get my friend here a double blended half caf frappuccino."

"Sure thing, Miss P" Joe said walking over to the machine.

Emily turned as the two stepped aside for the next customer, "Look, I've known John Cooley since I was a kid, there is no way he is my stalker."

"It makes sense though" Morgan said reasonably, "A childhood ex who's recently returned at the same time you start receiving odd packages... And a message on the wall?"

Emily shook her head, "John did not deliver those packages. What was in the latest one?"

"Pictures of you" Morgan said, "From a digital camera. You going to the store, the team out on a case. You, JJ and Garcia during your girls night. Think about it, he just bumped into you now, he's a photographer..."

"Look, I know him" Emily said emphatically, "And there is just no way it is him."

"Just let Garcia scan through his recent activities..." Morgan said, "If he's in the clear then we'll drop him."

"Hot chocolate with whip cream and a double blended half caf frappuccino" Joe said taking Emily's money.

"Thanks" Emily said as her and Morgan walked out together, "Fine, Morgan."

* * *

><p>Emily opened up Morgan's front door with the phone trained to her ear, "I'm fine Morgan. I'm about to walk into the apartment. I can do it alone, it's not like the Ghostfast Killer is here waiting to get me..."<p>

Emily rolled her eyes as she dropped the keys on his desk next to the door, "Look, I'm going to get into a shower and watch tv. No I won't tell you what I'm wearing. I won't answer the door... Pig."

Emily dropped her go bag and jacket on the couch as she clicked on the television set.

About to walk into the bathroom she heard the doorbell ring and she smirked, she knew who it was. He'd only done this to her about a dozen times since she'd been staying here.

Rushing to the door, "Trying to test me again, Morgan..."

Emily seen that it was the man in the ski mask and slammed the door, trying to hold it in place while he pushed on the door trying to force his way in.

"I've got a gun..." Emily shouted, as she held on to the door holding her weight against it as she reached up for the deadbolts.

Hearing it click in place she grabbed her cell phone dialing Morgan's number and cursing when no one answered.

"Morgan!" Emily said trying to control the panic in her voice, "He's here, get the team. He's here now."

Hanging up she dialed 911, backing away from the door which was being forcefully kicked in.

"This is Agent Emily Prentiss, FBI" Emily said pulling her gun out, training it on the door as she seen the wood of the door paneling being split from the kicks, "I need the police immediately, I'm at the 1723 Trenton, in Quantico. An intruder's trying to break in..."

Emily heard the door crack open and seen the man rush at her, causing her to shoot her gun and missed.

The man grabbed her arm, as he knocked her to the ground while the cell phone flew from her hand.

Lifting her knee, she pelted him in the abdomen and heard his groan of pain, as she rushed for the door only to feel her foot get pulled causing her to fall face first on the carpeted floor.

Turning her head to look over at him, she kicked him in the face as she rushed at him tackling him to the ground.

She felt him, grab her hips flipping them over, only for her to grab at his neck and scratch him. She heard him groan in pain and she shoved hard at his chest causing the man to fall back as she rushed again for the front door.

* * *

><p>Running outside, Emily ran across the front grass only to be tackled from the back and felt herself being dragged back to the house.<p>

"Let me go, you son of a bitch" Emily said turning over and kicking his knee causing him to stumble but he still held on to her.

Emily aimed higher, seeing her leg connect to his hip, he successfully fell as she rushed over at him.

Feeling all the anger and aggravation finally fester up, she landed on his chest wailing as he tried to toss her off him, she grabbed the ski mask as she was rolled off and she gasped.

"You" Emily said shocked and felt something connect with her stomach barely registering that it was a punched as she lost her breath.

Grabbing her side, she felt him drag her up by her hair.

"We're leaving" he told her, "And if you fight me again, I will come back here and kill Agent Morgan. You hear me?"

Emily nodded as she felt him move his hands from her hair to her neck as he walked them towards a car parked at the neighbor's house.

Emily was thinking over several escape scenarios that didn't involve a painful death when she spotted the Bureau issued SUV driving by.

"Play nice" he told Emily as he opened the back door to his car.

* * *

><p>Right as he was about to shove Emily into the backseat the SUV bolts open and out rushes Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Dave.<p>

Emily flipped around kneeing him in the groin while Morgan tackles him to the ground.

"Joe?" Morgan said shocked, "The coffee guy?"

"Are you ok?" Dave asked Emily who only nods.

"Come over here" Hotch said softly leading her away from Joe's car.

"I'm fine" Emily said quietly looking over at Morgan who was handcuffing Joe.

"Tell him you love me, Emily" Joe screamed, "Emily, tell him. Tell him, we're friends. Tell him, you feel something for me."

"I don't feel a thing" Emily said walking away while Hotch and Dave lead him to the the back of the SUV.

Emily walks over to the front porch and sat on the stoop rubbing her neck but looked up when Morgan walked over to her, "May I?"

"Hey it's your home" Emily joked hearing him chuckle, "Have I told you thank you, yet?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, "No thanks necessary. You'd of done the same for me."

Emily chuckled, "Yeah but you did it with finesse."

Morgan scoffed, "Please I'm always with finesse" he turned to look at her, "But really I'm glad that you're ok."

"Me too" Emily said as she felt him pull her into a hug, "I really am grateful for everything you've done."

Morgan pulled back from the hug, "Well I'm glad that we decided not to over look this, because I couldn't handle losing you again."

"You'll never lose me Morgan, I promise" Emily said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good because from now on, consider me your personal bodyguard" Morgan said, "No one is ever going to take you away from me, or the team again."

"Bodyguard?" Emily said raising an eyebrow, "You're my very own Kevin Costner?"

"This ending will be alot different then that one" Morgan said wrapping an arm around her waist, "Just don't call me Kevin Costner."

"Aw, man" Emily teased sullenly while Morgan chuckled, "Come on lets go inside."

Morgan waved to Hotch, Dave and Reid as he and Emily went into his house comforted in the safety of each other.

* * *

><p>"Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion." Paul Carvell<p>

* * *

><p>This was different for me, I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review.<p> 


	2. A Shoulder To Lean On

**A Shoulder To Lean On**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily and Hotch are on the midst of a break up when he comes to pick up his belongings...

A/N: This was originally two different oneshots that I wrote for **I luv emily prentiss 2012** since she's a Morgan/Emily shipper, I decided to post them together after cleaning them up. Here you go, enjoy.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review...

* * *

><p>"If you can't answer a man's arguments, all is not lost, you can still call him vile names." Elbert Hubbard<p>

* * *

><p>Emily leaned against the car in her apartment's parking garage, not looking in the direction of the approaching SUV.<p>

It had been a week since they had started fighting and she wasn't going to bow down and apologize, especially when it wasn't her fault.

She turned around and opened the trunk of her car, pulling out several small boxes and bags. As much as this hurt her, she knew it was the only thing to do to salvage any semblance of closure for both of them.

She kept her head down while he approached her, picking up his bags.

"This everything?" Hotch asked in a gruff tone, trying to mask the anger.

"Yeah" Emily said lightly pulling out the remaining remnants of their relationship and placing it on the ground "How's Jack?"

Hotch's head shot up and looked at her, "You really think you have the right to ask how he is?"

Emily held her tongue, she was going to be baited in another fight, especially not now.

"Fine" Emily said softly, she closed the trunk of her car, and bent over picking up the bags bringing it to his car.

"You don't have to do that" Hotch said placing the boxes in the back of his SUV.

"I know" Emily said, slowly turning around, "This is just going to take time, Hotch."

He winced at the tone of her using the nickname and not his first name.

"Whatever" Hotch muttered, he didn't know how the hell this all started but he wasn't going to be the one to walk away without letting her know.

Emily turned around back to her car, locking the doors when she felt him behind her.

"Emily" Hotch said, "How the hell did this happen?"

Looking down at the ground, she whispered, "Life just happens."

Hotch shot her a look but she didn't see it, "Life just happens? Life just doesn't happen, people make choices and this one was your choice not mine."

Emily whirled around, "God you are a selfish bastard. You think this is easy for me? This wouldn't be happening if you had been honest with me."

"You're the one who wanted to end things with us, not me. So don't go placing blame on me for this." Hotch yelled at her, "I was happy with the way things were."

Emily's jaw dropped, "Then why the hell did you go to Strauss and request that I be transferred? Huh? Because I know that I didn't request a fucking transfer."

Hotch felt his stomach tighten every time she brings that up, "You know why."

Emily glared at him, "You know that's it. I don't care anymore, the choices have been made. You made this happen with that ultimatum either us or the BAU. Well I'm still on your team so just deal with it."

"You think I made this happen?" Hotch asked indignantly, "You did this, not me. You gave up on us."

Emily inhaled, "Believe whatever you want, Hotch. I just don't care anymore."

Emily felt her heart drop when she seen his mask come in place.

"Prentiss" Hotch said cooly, "Lets just try to remain professional in the work place shall we? There is no need for any more discomfort or tension for the team then need be."

"Yes, sir" Emily said professionally, then turned and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking into her kitchen, Emily held up the bottle of scotch that she had forgot to place in Hotch's returned belongings.<p>

She was half tempted to call to return it, but she had a feeling that when he would arrive to pick it up that it would be long gone.

Then it would only be them and if her memory served her right, then she would end up back in bed with him and that wouldn't do any good to either of them because she didn't want to fall into a pattern of break up and make ups.

Placing the bottle down, she looked in her freezer grabbing the carton of mint chocolate chip and a spoon she walked over to her couch.

Contemplating on watching a movie, the only thing that ever made her feel better was watching a movie in which her own life didn't seem as bad.

About to dig in to her frozen treat, she looked up when she heard a persistent knock echo from her door.

Sighing she reluctantly got up, praying that it wasn't the man in question back for round thirteen in the epic battle of Prentiss versus Hotchner.

Emily glanced through the peephole, she was surprised to see him standing on the other side. Opening up, she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked allowing him entrance to her apartment.

"Something told me that you'd need a shoulder to lean on." Morgan said lifting up his bag, "And I brought our tradition."

Emily glanced down at the bag, "Derek Morgan, did you bring me Chinese?"

Morgan grinned, "Guilty as charged" Looking at the ice cream on the coffee table, "Might want to freeze that up, Princess or it'll leave hell of a sticky puddle."

Emily grabbed her ice cream carton, "Guess this could be our after dinner treat."

"Let me take a guess," Morgan said, "Another nasty fight with he-who-will-not-be named, and you came up here to drown your sorrows in ice cream and alcohol?"

Jaw dropping, "How did you know?" Emily asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Well after all I am a profiler."

Returning from the kitchen with two bottles of beer, "So what other goodies did you get me?"

Morgan chuckled, "Well I was half tempted to get you ice cream, but then I remembered you always have ice cream..."

"And beer" Emily added clinking beer bottles with him, "What else?"

Morgan pulled out a cherry lollipop, "This, and some of those girly chick flicks you ladies love so much."

"You didn't?" Emily asked appalled.

Morgan laughed, "No, I'm just teasing, Princess. I got us Horrible Bosses and Scream 4."

"You are my hero, Derek Morgan" Emily said hugging him, "Lets watch Horrible Bosses, and imagine it's he-who-won't-be named."

"Huh" Morgan said, "I'd of thought you'd want to watch the scary one so we can work the profile of the killer..."

Emily gave him a smirk, "Please ten minutes into those type of movies we already know who the killer is."

Shaking his head, "I was half tempted to get Bridesmaids."

Emily smiled, "But?"

"I'd of felt embarrassed walking that back to the Red Box" Morgan said, "Besides you'd probably have it already."

Emily smiled as she picked up her fork for her dinner, "You know me so well."

"That I do, Princess" Morgan said wrapping an arm around her.

As the two watched the credits roll by for the first movie, Morgan looked up to see Emily biting her lip.

"Want to talk about it?" Morgan asked, "A lot of us had our suspicions on why you two ended but we don't really know anything concrete."

Emily shook her head, "Not really, it wasn't just one big thing, it was a lot of little things. Besides as much as I'm mad at Hotch, I don't want you guys to think less of either one of us or pick sides."

"You really are a good hearted princess, Princess" Morgan said pulling her into a hug, "Not wanting to drag him in to this and let him take the brunt of everything."

"What good would that possibly do?" Emily said sighing, "Thanks for being here for me. Being my rock."

Rubbing his hand over her back, "Any time, Emily. Any time."

Emily nuzzled her head on his chest and felt herself fully relax against him, glad that she had someone like Morgan to always be there for her. She counted herself lucky to be his friend.

Morgan looked down at the brunette he was holding, and hoped that someday he'd be brave enough to tell her how he felt. But for now he knew all she needed was a friend.

Unlike what everyone thought, he could be a patient man. He waited out her relationship with Hotch, he could wait out her getting over him.

Kissing the top of her head, he considered himself lucky just to hold someone as amazing as her.

* * *

><p>"When he kisses you, he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe... and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you... it's overwhelming." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

This was different for me because I'm a H/E shipper but this was a prompt and I hope it was enjoyed by those Emily/Morgan shippers.

Leave a review.


End file.
